Angels Dice
by FFRikku
Summary: Hey this is Angels dice. when Yugi is invite over to Setos house for a sleepover, things happen... will the scar yugi for life? This is a somewhat Yaoi Fic cuz of the "Seto and Joey" but no one else is like that. Plz R&R!


Angels Dice

Chapter#1.  
Angels of Egypt...

Yami sat inside the Millennium puzzle, and breathed deeply. "Ahhh.... Vacation! This is the life!" Yami curved his head in, and drifted slowly to almost sleep, and solitude... until Yugi walked in.  
"Hey! Yami! wake up!" "What, Aibou..." said Yami sleepily.  
"We got invited to a huge get together at Seto Kaibas' House. I'm supposed to give you this..." Yugi handed the sleeping Pharaoh a cream -swirl envelope, with his name on it.  
Yami shook himself awake.  
He carefully opened the envelope, knowing Kaiba, there was probably a bomb inside... but was suprised when he read:

Monsiour Yugi Motou,  
You are cordially invited to a party, at master Seto Kaibas' humble abode... with also a word from my master.  
"Sefret has awoken." Yugi has all the directions.

sincerely, your humble host:  
Seto Kaiba Seto Kaiba.

P.S. We hope you can make it.

Yami looked paler than usual, and his eyes were wide!  
"What is wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked earnestly.

"N-nothing..." was all Yami was able to utter.  
"Seriously Yami!" Yugi pressed. Yami tried... but he could not keep anything from his Aibou... not even this.  
"All right... I shall explain." "Yay! stated Yugi, and he sat down by his Yami, on his recliner.  
"All right... Aibou... Sefret... is my big brother... and he is in Setos' mind... so what it means is... that i really have no choice but to go, and settle a matter with him..." Yugi looked confused. He grabbed the letter from Yamis' hand, read it. Then looked back at Yami... and then read it over.

"Yami... i don't get this... don't you have alot of brothers?" "Yes, Aibou. Everyone you meet, with a millennium item, they're alter ego, is my fathers mistake of having illegitimate children..." he paused, "Don't you understand?" "Yes Yami... but it is kind of hard..." Yugi looked at him, "Even Ryou?"

"Yes, Aibou. Even Ryou..." Yugi giggled.

"Your related to the person who robbed your grave?!!" Yami's' smile faded into a scowl.  
"I don't want to think about that factor, Aibou," Yami stated firmly, "understand?" "Yes Yami..." Said Yugi suppressing a giggle.  
Yami made an odd expression, and Yugi, could not help himself, and burst into laughter. Yami looked very confused. Soon, tears were dripping down the 17 year olds' cheeks, from all the hysterical laughter he had found, welled up inside him, and he then fell off the arm of the recliner.  
"Aibou! are you all right!?" said Yami, bending over his Little Light.  
"Ah... Ha Ha.... ya...I'm fine." Yugi's eyes were beet red from laughing.  
"All right Aibou..." Yami helped Yugi to his feet. The tired pharaoh was 5'6, and towered over the small 4'11 Seventeen year old.  
"Where will we meet Sef... Set... Kaiba, Aibou?" "Um.... 52 street... turn left... and it'll.... be the fourth mansion... on the right.  
And we have to dress elegantly..." Yugi looked pleased with himself, that he actually remembered.  
"Aibou... Your clothes will not fit my long legs... so I shall wear my own... I think that most people will be." "But Yami. Your clothes are funky... and it's not till tomorrow... late." "What time, Aibou?" "Nine or something." "All right. check and make sure your grandpa knows." "OK, Yami." Yami watched as Yugi skipped from his soul room, and out to his own bedroom.  
He sighed heavily. 'Well,' he thought, 'At lest I can sleep until tomorrow.' " I am going to sleep, Aibou. I'll see you tomorrow night." Yami said telepathically to Yugi.  
All right. Nighty night.answered his Aibou.

Yami settled down in his king size feather bed, and looked around lazily. He coaxed his candle over to him, seeing as in he can do anything in his soul room, including being telekinetic at times. The candle floated beside Yami, and Yami smiled. It worked every time.  
He blew out the candle, and sent it over to the other side of the room, and telekinetically placed it where it had been previously.  
Yami's' eyelids fluttered with the fascination of sleep, then they closed.  
Sleep came upon him, like a lake of dark water, and Yami sank gratefully beneath it.  
Then, Yami drifted into a heavy, and dreamless sleep...

Yugi darted downstairs, right after Yami had said, that he was going to sleep.  
Yugi's mission... To tell Grandpa about the party, and plead with him to be able to go... it was a sleep over.  
Yugi got to the end of the stairs, and saw his Grandpa windexing the glass over his desk, and then dusted the cash register.  
"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Solomon Motou looked at him.  
"Ah. Yugi, there you are. What is it?" "Grandpa... I got invited to a party..." his Grandpa interrupted him.  
"YUGI! YOU GOT INVITED TO A PARTY!!! I always knew you could get in one!!" "Um... ya, and like, it's a sleep over at Seto Kaiba's house, and he wanted me to come with Joey, and Duke, and Tea' and Mai, and Malik, and Bakura.... PLEASE GRANDPA! EVERYONE ELSE IS DOING IT!!" Yugi pleaded.  
"Well..." Said Solomon Motou thoughtfully, "I guess... if you are extra good..." "I can grandpa??!!!" Yugi asked so happily it brought tears to his eyes.

"Yes... but your already so good now, that you can go and I do not mind... who's driving?" "You Grandpa... or a cab..." "Oh no, I'll drive you Yugi, you can't trust cab cars anymore... When are you going?" "Tomorrow night..." "That's fine with me. I'll take you over at?" "Nine o' clock." "All right Yugi, nine o' clock it is." "YAY!" screamed Yugi with satisfaction. Then he ran out to tell Joey, he was going.

By the time Yugi got back from his shopping spree with Joey, it was late, and time to go to bed. "Good night, Yugi." said his Grandpa, as he tucked him in.  
"Good night , Grandpa." Solomon Motou shut his door, and Yugi picked up the millennium puzzle, and whispered softly to it, "Good night, Yami." This felt odd to Yugi... this was the first time Yami had not said Good night, back.  
Yugi frowned in frustration, then sighed, Laid back, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Yugi awoke, and yawned.

"Good morning, Yami." No answer. Yugi decided to go into the millennium room, and search for him.  
Yugi walked into Yami's millennium soul room, and looked at the familiar walls, and, markings.  
Yugi looked at all the doors, and found the room where Yami goes, to be alone.  
He opened the door, and saw the Yami sleeping so quietly, and soundlessly. A heavenly glow shone all around him. 'He must be rested.' Yugi smiled to himself.  
'He probably needed it.' Then Yugi heard something that disturbed him.  
Yami lightly talked in his sleep... 

"R…Rikku..... where are you... where..." Yugi noticed that Yami started sweating, and tears were flowing out from under his closed eyelids, wetting, and giving a glamorous look to his Black Lashes.  
'I'd Better leave... I don't want to be here when he wakes up.' and Yugi slipped out unnoticed.

Yugi went to school, that morning, and felt uneasy.  
Joey said Hi with his usual spunk, and Tristain grinned broadly.  
"What is wrong with you Yug?" asked Joey, quite worried for his friend, and his odd frown.  
"Nothing, Joey..." he said solemnly, "It's Just nothing..." "Something's disturbing you, Yug... and I don't like it... in the least." Joey started to walk away, when Yugi called,  
"Joey!!" "Ya Yug?" "Um..." he whispered, "Have you ever thought yourself to be ... Gay?" Joey thought about this for a moment... then his eyes wandered to Malik, and Bakura, nestled up in a corner, with goo goo eyes.  
Joey shuddered,  
"No Yug..." Joey said disgusted, keeping his gaze to Malik and Bakura, "I don't think I ever could..." Joey shuddered, and walked away.  
Joey walked back.  
"Why?" "Because i thought... you and... Seto... would be cute together." Yugi smiled.  
Joey Grimaced. "Yugi!! That's Gross!!" Yugi blushed.

"I thought it would be.. ya know... cute. Rivals and stuff..." Joey smiled. "Yugi. I would never be that way with Seto... Or anyone." "I was just trying to help..." "It's ok Yug... but that is kind of nasty... ok?" "Ya... I totally understand Joey. I tried." Joey took another glance at Malik, and Bakura, and shuddered.  
"Yugi, you thought what was best for me... but it's not. do you understand now." Joeys Grin was in between confusion, and Shuddering with Disgust.  
Yugi just grinned broadly, and looked Joey strait in the Eye.  
Joey patted Yugi on the hair.  
"Yug? what made you say that anyway." Joey asked Confused.  
"Oh... I asked because.. I don't know. Yami's asleep, and I don't know what to do, and..."

"Why not wake him up? asked Joey.  
"I told him I would wake him up, in time for the party." "Oh... Ok, then why not try to think about what your going to say, and when your going to say it. OK Yug?"

"OK, Joey." Yugi walked with his best friend, back into class, and was confused. Was Joey his best friend? Or Yami... He couldn't figure it out. This decision.... was going to be... a doozy.

Yugi got off the bus after school, and began to think... so who is my best friend.  
In some countries... Your only supposed to have one best friend... then there were others that were more have any friends you want. There is always room for more!  
But what kind of place was domino city?

"Ahhh..." Yugi sighed.  
He looked down at his watch, and it was 5:04 PM. Grandpa would be expecting him.  
Yugi opened the door to the Turtle game shop, and saw his Grandpa putting up the "We close in two hours!" sign.

"Ahhh... there you are Yugi. Where have you been for the last five minutes?"

"I've been…"

"You better go upstairs and get ready for your party." Grandpa interrupted.

So Yugi sauntered up the Emerald green Stairs, and walked up to his bedroom.  
He opened the door, and walked in... closing the door behind him.  
He put down his back pack, and started toward his closet.  
Yugi opened his closet and stepped into Yami's world. He was glad they put a portal there.  
Yugi walked toward Yami's room... on the way of course, admiring the markings, and swirls all over the Golden walls.  
Yugi reached Yami's' room, and walked in.  
Yugi saw the Pharaoh still asleep, but this time, more soundly.  
Yugi walked over to the sleeping Pharaoh, and Gave him a shove.

"Wake up! you told me to wake you up, and I did, so, get up!"

Yami's' Eyes fluttered, and he sat up.  
He gracefully rubbed his eyes, and looked at Yugi.

"We have only a little bit... so get dressed and ready for Kaiba's party."

Yami nodded.

"Oh, Yami... guess what!"

"What, Aibou."

"I played matchmaker today."

"With who?" Yami said Sleepily.

"Joey... and Seto." Yugi said smiling.

"That's disgusting, Aibou." Said Yami, "Now, go get dressed."

"Ok." Said Yugi, and he disappeared out of the millennium Puzzle.

Yami got up, and walked to his own personal closet. Then he thought about Yugi. 'He is trying so hard to be just like me... and act so brave... like me...' Yami smiled, ' He's trying to hard.' and he went back to his closet.

Yugi dressed in a small suit, that is black, and a tie. The letter did say "Classy" dress.  
Yugi packed his suitcase, for the sleepover, and looked to see what Yami was wearing. Yugi gasped.  
Yami was wearing a set of satin white pants, with two arrow cloths in front, with blue, and Gold embroideries. Then the shirt was made of fine satin, and he had a collar plate, full of colors, about his neck. And out of his collar plate, came a wavy white cape, satin of course... His crown was made of pure gold, as were his sandals, and the millennium puzzle hung around his neck.

"You look Good! exclaimed Yugi.

Yami smiled curtly.

Thank you, Aibou.

At nine O' clock, Grandpa called Yugi downstairs.

"It's time to go!!" Yugi ran downstairs, and hopped in the 1954 Ford Pickup, in the Garage.

"There you are!"

Grandpa backed the car out of the driveway, and down the road to Kaiba's.... 


End file.
